Or Hockey
by Gremblin
Summary: Three American marines learn the hard way not to make fun of Canada. ONESHOT


A/N: I saw this commercial on YouTube, and thought it would fit nicely done as a parody for Rodney. I haven't seen any episodes past season one, but apparently there's an unnamed Canadian tech that works in the control room so I decided to throw him in just for fun.

I didn't make the marines American for any particular reason. I'm Canadian and I just find that it's typically Americans that make the mistakes about Canada, going for the Stereotypes instead of the history. I don't dislike Americans in any way, some of my best friends online are American. So please don't hurt me!

As far as I know, no one's done anything like this yet. If there has been something like this done I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me the titles in a review. While you're at it, you could tell me how you liked this one too? wink wink, nudge nudge

0o0o0o0o0

Rodney McKay stood in the control room of Atlantis, his fellow Canadian sitting nearby punching away at a computer, while Rodney tried to get a particularly stubborn panel working. Something had gone wrong with it, and it had just stopped doing whatever it was supposed to do, so as usual Rodney was employed to drop everything he was doing to fix it.

Neither man looked up when three unknown American marines came in. They had only recently arrived in Atlantis via the Daedalus and were still learning who was who and which people to avoid. One had a grin on his face from a joke he had just heard one of the other two say. Their grins widened when they saw the pair of busily working Canadians.

"So I hear you're from Canada." One said loudly. Rodney glanced up and nodded non-commitedly before going back to what he had been doing.

"Yeah." The Canadian sitting at the computer muttered. He was quite obviously just as busy as Rodney was, most likely the reason why the head scientist hadn't banished the man to another room. The other two marines snickered into their hands.

"How's it going, EH?" This, for some reason, amused the American marines to no end. Rodney rolled his eyes but stayed silent. He wanted to finish the repairs that no one else could apparently do.

"D'you want a donut?" A second marine laughed. Rodney's face was slowly but surely getting deeper and deeper into an angry frown. If anyone else had been in the room they would have been quickly making excuses to leave, but the only other people in the room were the marines and his fellow Canadian, who was getting just as angry.

"I thought all they had up in Canada were lumberjacks and curlers!" the third American marine laughed. If it had been a cartoon, steam would have started coming out of Rodney's ears. The first marine put on a fake serious look.

"Is there running water up there?" The other two thought this was hilarious for some odd reason and erupted into fits of badly stifled laughter. Rodney slowly looked up from his work at them, holding a particularly menacing screwdriver in his hand.

"Where's your toque, eh!" The first one continued, laughing himself now.

Rodney and the Canadian tech calmly left their stations and walked up to the three American marines. The marines were too busy laughing at their own pathetic jokes to notice this and the barely surpressed anger on the Canadians faces.

0o0o0o0o0

"Do I even want to know?" Carson asked as he passed Rodney an ice pack before turning to the Canadian tech on the bed opposite. John walked in with the three American techs limping behind him.

"These two took on three marines. And won." John explained, catching onto what was being asked rather quickly.

"And why would that be?" Carson sighed as he checked the bandage on the tech's hand.

"They were making fun of us." the tech explained. "They were asking us all kinds of stupid questions, like if we had running water."

"The ever popular Canadian Stereotypes." Rodney explained quickly, wincing as he tried to move his sprained leg. The marines all filed in, glancing briefly at Rodney before hurrying towards the furthest beds that they could get from the head scientist and his fellow Canadian.

"You beat up some guys just for making fun of you?" Carson couldn't help but grin at that.

"They should count themselves lucky they didn't have time to start on our beer." the tech growled.

"Or Hockey." Rodney added quickly. The tech grinned and nodded.

"Or Hockey." the tech agreed.


End file.
